


A son is born

by StormyBear30



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	A son is born

He looks so beautiful as he stands before me on the balcony…the setting sun basking him in a halo of vividness that literally takes my breath away. He is a vision to treasure as he tenderly rubs his hands upon the swelled belly where the child that we have created together slumbers. It amazes me the strength of my love for he has fought many battles at my side…his body weary and fatigued and yet he chose to carry our love child as well…despite my efforts to hinder him. I begged and pleaded on bended knee for this not to happen…but he is wise in his ways and knew now to maneuver me to change my mind. “You should not stare at me so wantonly my lord or you are capable to give me a swelled head” he smiles as he turns to look at me where I stand behind him.

“Your beauty prohibits me from ceasing such action” I chuckle walked up behind him as I wrap my arms around his waist…laying my hands upon his own…still perched atop his protruding belly. “You seem troubled my love. What is it that troubles you this evening?” I question for I can see the shadows of doubt that linger within his eyes.

“It is nothing my king” He answers me formally and I know that he is trying to hide something from me as the clouds within his eyes become determined glints. “Come…the hour is late and we must rest for tomorrow” I do not fight him for I know it will be a battle that I will lose as I link my hand within his own and together we make haste for the bed that we share.

“Tell me about our child” I whisper against his stomach as I draw lazy circles upon it regaling in the knowledge that a life that is part of my own and his is nesting inside there.

“That would be cheating” he smiles down at me…running his long fingers through my hair in such a loving manner.

“I don’t care” I whine…looking up at him with a pout upon my face that I know gets to him every time. “Tell me about our child Legolas…I beg of you”

“To the mortal world he will appear human” He begins as I lean my bearded cheek upon the place where our child begins to stir. “But he will look at the world through Elven eyes. He will have the foresight like my brethren to see into the future. He will be able to read the stars and the wind and will have a strength unmatched by either humans or other. He will be a vision of rugged beauty and will have all women kind vying for his hand in marriage. He will be part of you and part of me united to create the future heir to both thrones. His task will be great and long as he tries to form together one world where we can all live in harmony…but with the help of others it is a task that he will weather without defeat.

“A son…” I whisper…closing my eyes with a small smile of satisfaction as I try in vain to vision the looks of this child.

“You are angry no longer with me then?” He questions me as I open my eyes and find him gazing into my own with a look of intent and fear.

“Legolas…my love” I speak without haste for I want him to know the true depths of my heart. “I could no longer be angry at you then I could be for the air that fills my lungs and allows me to live for you” My words are of the purest truth and yet there are words that are unspoken for a part of me is still truly angry with my lover in that he went against my wishes.

“Aragorn…you forget my lord that I can read your mind as well as your eyes” He speaks out to me…tracing his hand along my face as he forces me to look upon him. “I know that you are still angered with me…but I could not give up the chance to carry our child. It was a task that was long ago written in the stars. A task that I would gladly give my life for if the need arose” Those words leave me cold and shivering as I lay quickly beside him…pulling him into the stronghold of my arms as if in protection of what I did not know. “The time is close my love…the time when the child that we have created together will grace this earth and you…Aragorn must be prepared for his arrival”

“We will be my love for this child will know nothing but love from his two parents” I assure…but alas I have no idea if I am assuring the man that I love or myself as well”

“Yes…he will be loved by all” Legolas replies sleepily…laying his weary head upon my heaving chest. “Hobbits…Dwarfs…Elves and human kind alike. They will love and honor him as they do his father”

“Sleep my love” I whisper against his Elven ear. Slumber comes quickly for him as my mind wanders restlessly as I recall the night that the greatest love of my life informed me that he was burdened with our child. It had been a battle like no other I had fought before after he had spoken the words that shocked me to my very soul. He was expecting…despite many long and drown our battles before hand of me hindering his effort. He longed to carry our child…refusing to listen to my reason for prohibiting him to do so. I knew that there were risks…risks that I was not willing to take out of outright fear of losing him. Legolas and I had fought side by side through many long battles before hand…but I feared none of them as much as I feared losing the one that I loved carrying a child that we had created and one that might kill him.

It was common for one of Elven men to carry the children that were created out of love between him and another Elf…with little or no complications to be had. With Legolas it was different for he was carrying no typical Elven child…but the love child of a mortal as well. Lord Elrond had tried in vain as well to convince Legolas of the dangers and yet he ignored both our warnings despite us. I fear for Legolas…fear that he is keeping important information from me out of fear of harming me. Our son’s upcoming birth will put a lot of strain on his already weary body and I fear the death will not be long to come for him.

　

Days Later…

It was a dark and stormy morning as Legolas and myself sat at the great table…our friends the Hobbits as well as Gimli the Dwarf surrounding us. It was a great feast with much laughter and merriment as Frodo regaled us with other of his many adventures. Excusing myself I kissed my love quickly…tracing his face gently with me hand before taking me leave. There was much work to be done before the grand banquet I had planned for our friends grand return to Gondor. Hours later as I conferred with my council there was a ruckus at the door as Merry the Hobbit barged in screaming words that sent my very blood cold. “My lord…Legolas has collapsed” I didn’t allow him to speak another word as I raced towards our bed chamber.

“Legolas…” I cried out…racing past the crowd of people outside the chamber door. “”Legolas…” Came another whispered call as he lay upon our bed surrounded by Lord Elrond as well as Gandalf the white. “My lord…Gandalf” I nod to them both as I rush towards my love. I can read his pain and fear as it screams from the depths of his very soul through beautiful Elfin eyes. “What’s wrong with him?” I question the two standing before me…my heart and soul dying on the very spot were I kneel before my love…clutching his chilled hand within my own.

“He’s dying” Lord Elrond speaks hatefully…a look of pure contempt upon his face. “But you knew that didn’t you. You knew that once he became burdened with your child and took a mortal oath that in the end it would cease his life force forever”

“Mortal life…no” I stammer over my words for the ones that Elrond has spoken make no sense to me at all. “Legolas never took a mortal oath…I forbad it” I defend myself and my honor…breaking the looks of hate and spite that I am receiving from the elf that I once held in such high regards as I look once again at my love. “Legolas…” I try to speak…but he allows me not a chance to utter another word as he pulls a breath into his lungs before speaking.

“Don’t be angry my love” He speaks slowly…his words labored and ladden with such pain that it takes my own breath away. “Forgive me for going against your wishes…but it was what I had to do. I would do anything for the love that I hold for you and I wanted to bare the honor of carrying the child that we produced together. Forgive my deceit to you as well Lord Elrond” He goes on to speak…looking away from me as he looks to the elf that has raised and guided him into the beautiful creature that he is today. “I knew that if I told you of Aragon’s bidding that you would not have agreed to assist me. I have loved him for many ages now and I chose a mortal life for I can not bare the thought of living eternity without him at my side. With this child there would be an offspring of the two of us to carry on our names and our honor. Please don’t think less of me or Aragon for he truly did not know of my misgivings”

Not a word is spoken as the few that were gathered outside the door now stand behind us in absolute silence. I am stunned and frightened all merged into one as I try to understand the words that he had spoken. I want to be angry…want to curse him to high heaven for doing what I forbade him to do…but as he cries out in agony I find that I can think of nothing more then saving the love of my life. “Is there anything you can do to ease his pain?” I question Elrond as I pull myself to my feet and stand before him not as a king…but as a simple man about to lose the one that he loves. “Please…anything” I beg of him…not caring that many are witnessing my at my weakest…but in truth when it comes to Legolas I am always weak.

“You truly did not know?” Lord Elrond asks of me and I can not answer him as I nod my answer in return…bowing my head in an attempt to hide my tears. “There is a way…” He speaks on…placing his hand under my chin as he lifts it forward. “Legolas must give up his mortal oath and become a prince among the elves once again. I will try to save the child as well…but there are no guarantees since part of the child is human…but with Gandalf’s help all might be saved. What say you?”

“NO…” Legolas cries out…grabbing onto my hand with his last bit of strength. “No…no…Aragon…do not make that decision for me. Regardless of the outcome I chose a mortal life. Save our child and raise him to be what he is destined to be. You have thought all along that it was you that was weak when it came to our love…but you have been mislead. I am the weak one Aragon for I can not live in a world without you in it. Please…I beg of you do not make the decision for me. Allow me this one request to stay mortal for you and the sake of our child”

Another cry of pain rips over his lips as he arches up in extreme pain. I am at a loss as to what to do…but as his already pale beauty parlors even more the decision has made itself. “Do what you have to do. Take back the oath…make him Elvin again if it means that he lives to grace this good earth once more. Please…take his pain away”

“It will be done…” Lord Elrond speaks…nodding over my shoulder as Hobbit’s and Dwarf’s alike take hold of me. “Take him away”

“NO…” I cry out…struggling against many hands…but finding that my energy is depleted as they easily adhere to their task. “Legolas…” I cry out…tears raining down my face as the two remaining surround my love. “Forgive me Legolas…forgive me” I speak in more of a whispered cry as I gather all my strength and attempt to enter the now shut door once again…only to find that though the use of magic it has been locked tightly.

“Aragon…you did the right thing” I hear Pippin speak as he takes my hand into his own and leads me away from the door. “Tis what’s best for Legolas and your child” I hear his words but I can no more reply as my reserves plummet even more as I fall to the floor below. Many hours have past and my entire body seems as if on edge. I can cry no more tears for the energy to expel them is to great. I can barely breath enough to keep myself conscious for I know not what is going on behind that closed door. I hear murmurs around me but I could care less as to what they are saying as I close my eyes and wish death upon me. I know that either way I am to lose my love…either at the hands of cruel death or of the oath that I have spoken on his behalf. I haven’t even thought of the child that is to be born for his life is in limbo as well for all I can think of is my own selfish needs.

“Lord Aragon…” I hear a women’s voice speak out to me as I open my eyes and take in the first sight of my son. “Would you like to hold your son?” She asks and yet all I can do is sit here…speechless as I rake my eyes over his naked form assuring myself that he is whole. “Careful now…” The wet nurse insists…placing the tiny creature within my hands despite my actions proving otherwise. I fall in love with him the moment that he looks upon my face. Even new born he takes on the features of the one that I love. He utters not a sound as if peering into my very soul as if to venture me good enough and oh how I hoped that I have passed his task.

“Welcome to this good earth my son” I whisper softly…cradling him to by bosom a small smile upon my face…something that has not happened what feels like many ages.

“We must go” The same women speaks again…taking my son from my arms before making haste down the corridor.

“Aragon…” I hear Gandalf call out to me sending my already cold blood…freezing once again. With small smiles and well wishes I pull myself from off of the floor and slowly make my way into the tomb that is holding my Legolas. “We will leave you now” He speaks again…patting me upon my shoulder and he and Lord Elrond leave me alone. Tearfully my eyes linger on the unmoving frame of my love before I gather enough strength to make my way over towards him. Falling to my knees before the great bed I take his hand into my own.

“I am so angry at you Legolas” I speak with on shaky breath as I bring that hand to my lips and hold it there for only a moment. “I am so angry at you for going against my wishes and doing what you knew would take you from me. How do you expect me to live on this earth without you at my side. You made the decision for me without even discussing it with me and I will never forgive you for that. However…” I stammer as tears of our right pain and heartbreak over take me. “I have loved like no other in my lifetime. You are and will always be the love of my life and I will count the days until I can be with you again my love”

“Will today be too soon” I hear a tired voice call out to me. It is a voice I know as well as I know my own and it causes me to rejoice for I know that there will be no lonely days without him in my life. I can see clearly the lives that we were supposed to live together as we raise our son to rule our two cultures. Relief and happiness converge upon me as I lift up my head and find a beauty like no other staring up at me.

“Legolas…” I whisper and I know that all is right with the world and will be forever.

The End…


End file.
